


Pink Velvet Cake

by Hormonal_Trashbag



Series: Home is Where the Heart is [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Reylo Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hormonal_Trashbag/pseuds/Hormonal_Trashbag
Summary: Rey and Ben decide to move in together. Unfortunately, their new apartment's bathtub is ridiculously small. Fortunately, Rey is willing to work around that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I usually don't write blow jobs and it probably came out awkward, but Rey is no pillow princess. If Ben is known for cunnilingus, then you bet she'd return the favor, and there isn't nearly enough of that written, if you ask me.
> 
> Also I guess it's kind of fluffy so I'm posting for Reylo Week's fluff day.

Ben checked his phone for the first time of the day at the ping of a cheerful notification tone. He unlocked his phone to find a text from Rey. It was wordless, and instead he gazed down at a selfie of his girlfriend wearing a facial mask while lounging on their couch--still in its temporary placement from the move. He smiled at his screen.

January brought snow, but in the temperate indoors she was wearing a bright tank top. It wasn’t the most convenient time of year to move, but Rey’s lease had been reaching its end, and they decided to consolidate. So, they found a place together and closed up their old apartments on the second day of the year to finish moving in before the start of spring semester.

Ben regretted that he wasn’t able to stay home after the third, but he had projects to manage and she would still have until the following monday to unpack her things. He insisted on dealing with his own boxes, guilty enough as it was. When he kissed her goodbye that morning, she said she was going to scrub down the bathroom; the previous tenant had only done a cursory cleaning before handing over the keys.

Evidently, she had finished in the bathroom, if she was relaxing. He was glad she was able to enjoy at least part of her Christmas vacation.

Admiring the picture a moment longer, he swiftly tapped out a response, _Wish I was with you,_ and locked his phone.

His phone pinged again a few seconds later, and he dug it from his pocket once more to read, _No, you don’t! This is my girl time!_ from the lockscreen. He snickered to himself, dropping the phone back into his pocket.

It was often in silly moments like this that Ben would be suddenly struck with how much he loved her.

His chipper attitude was a nuisance to Armitage, but he was in too good a mood to let Hux drag him down.

Days dramatically shortened by their relatively northern latitude, it was dark at five as he made his way home. His shoes crunched through fallen snow, and he curled his arms around himself as a crisp wind blew down his-- _their_ \--new street. From the sidewalk he could see lights on in their apartment, and warmth glowed in his chest.

He never thought they would find themselves here. After the breakup, he hadn’t dared to dream of finding happiness like this, not with Rey. Now, a little over a year after they found each other again, they’re living together. Hope for more swelled in him.

His key to the front door of their building got jammed in the frozen deadbolt and the stairs were narrow and steep, but it was still theirs.

Helmet Hair greeted him as he entered, twisting his furry body around Ben’s leg and meowing unenthusiastically. There was an open bottle of Merlot on the kitchen counter, but as for the wine that had been poured from it and its drinker; they were out of sight. Ben knew where to find them both.

He shucked off his winter coat and tossed it over the arm of their couch, crossing through their bedroom to the only bathroom, where the door was closed. Though it was mostly dark in the bathroom, he could see the flickering of faint candlelight from through the cracks.

Ben stuck his head in to find her dozing in a tiny tub of bubbles, her legs too long to fit and hooked over the edge at the knees. It really was a ridiculously sized bathtub. If Rey was too tall for it, he doubted there would be space enough for him to even sit cross-legged.

He stepped into the bathroom quietly.

She was surrounded by sugary fumes; she was burning the pink velvet cake candles he had gotten her for Christmas when she insisted they not spend too much money on each other before moving. On the ledge was her wine, only a few sips sitting in the bottom of the glass.

Through the thinning bubbles her small breasts floated to the surface, bobbing slightly as she moved an arm to fling that over the rim of the tub too, disrupting the bathwater.

“You aren’t very sneaky,” she informed him, eyes still shut as she lay in the water.

He spoke with a low, deliberate voice. “I’m not trying to be.”

She looked up him then, observing quietly as he kneeled on the bathroom rug.

“You look comfortable,” he accused, rolling his sleeves up to his elbows.

“I am,” she said, grinning as he lurched forward, lips pecking at the slick, warm skin of her exposed chest.

“You promised to make dinner,” he whined, “I guess I’ll just have to eat _you.”_

She squealed when he curled a large hand under her lower back and tilted her hips upward, lifting her middle out of the water, mouth trailing over the soft spot of her belly.

Rey snickered as she tugged him forward, and his weight fell to his elbow, dipping his chest into the hot, sudsy water.

“I’m not sure I’ll be a tasty meal,” she said, wrenching him close again and cackling as he lost his leverage.

Ben yelped as he fully crashed into the tub, water and bubbles sloshing to the tile floor. She wrapped both arms around his neck, following him up as he tried to sit, still laughing.

Rey kissed his neck and jaw, humming against his skin. “Join me,” she mumbled, before pressing her lips to the corner of his mouth.

Their tub was small. There was no conceivable way for them to both fit. Ben fumbled through the buttons of his soaked shirt anyway, rising to his knees so Rey could reach for his belt buckle. He barely managed to peel off his wet socks before she was pulling him in once more, displaced water and bubbles flowing over the edge of the tub as he settled against her.

He was right. They didn’t fit at all. She was pinned to the side of the bath and he tried to shift around, but there was no space to actually offer her. Rey didn’t care. Her giggles were breathy in his ear, her wide grin infectious. He chased her smile with parted lips, buzzing at the warmth of her mouth as she welcomed him in.

Ben shivered, and it had nothing to do with the way her nails were scraping against his scalp or how she kept tugging at his hair. The water was low in the tub, and his damp back and rear were exposed to comparatively cool air.

“Rey,” he said, as she continued on with determination, “sweetheart, this isn’t going to work. How am I supposed to--”

One deft hand released his hair and slid down the stretch of his chest and stomach, down the trail of dark hairs, finally wrapping around his length. She gently squeezed, satisfaction clear on her face when he made a low sound in response.

“Figure it out, smarty-pants,” she said, twisting her hand.

He shuddered again, and this time it was not because of the cold. At an agonizingly slow pace, she pumped her hand up and down, her firm grip enough to rip a gasp from him. He kissed her again with leisure, his own hand dropping to the hot juncture of her thighs, where he could see her skin was flushed red with arousal. Her hips stuttered against his hand as he ran a finger along her slit.

Without a word, he peeled her hand from him and moved upward, lifting her out of the bathwater and perching her on the tub ledge. Her feet pressed flat to the bottom of the tub, her legs parted with enough space for him to press between them. He split them further, and the perfect, little hand that had been around his cock spread open her lower lips for him to see.

Ben licked his lips. She released a long, happy sigh when he latched his mouth to her sex.

“Going right for desert?” she teased, combing back his hair.

To answer, he curled his tongue into her, and she huffed back at him, grinning. He knew what she liked and he was determined to please; it didn’t take him long before her hand started to yank at his hair rather than brush through it.

The tang of her arousal saturated every taste bud in his mouth but it wasn’t nearly enough. Delicately, Ben closed his full lips around her throbbing clit, purring as he sucked sharply, her hips jerking as the sensation became too much. He loved watching this; tasting her as she broke apart and slumped back in boneless pleasure. He gripped her waist to keep her from falling over.

“You spoil me too much,” she mumbled, chest heaving.

Pleased with himself, Ben kissed the trimmed hairs at the hood of her sex, listening to her gasp for air. She moaned as she caught her breath, craning her neck down to nuzzle his thick, dark mane.

“Stand for me,” she said at last, and Ben was in no mood to argue.

Rey maintained eye-contact with him as she pulled back her wet hair with the band on her wrist, smirking as the head of his member nudged her cheek. Affectionate, she mimicked him in pressing a chaste kiss to his tip, pliant lips then splitting open for her tongue to flick at him. Her tongue was like a wet, burning coal as it gathered pre-cum, and again as she pressed it flat to the sensitive skin where tip met shaft, and he stroked loose hairs away from her face, gathering them with the rest of her hair, already tied in a bun atop her head.

“You have such a perfect cock,” she crooned, swiping her hot tongue from base to tip, spreading slick moisture in a slow, torturous slide.

Ben shuddered, tightening his hold on her hair as she carefully clawed at the meat of his thighs with short nails, taking him into her mouth. She gave a languishing suck, her right hand leaving his thigh to wrap around the base and hold fast, bright, hazel eyes still focussed upwards on him.

Though Ben frequently made meals of her, Rey didn’t go down on him often, mostly because he’d rather make her writhe and scream than passively watch her blow him, enjoyable though it was.

The hand still firmly coiled around the base of his cock gave short, dizzying tugs in time with the bobbing of her head, her small fist making up for where her mouth couldn’t reach, and it was a stunning view he was privileged to from above. Her cheeks hollowed as she sucked, tongue flitting out for little tastes, her eyes fixed on his face. Her expression combined with the heady sensation of her moist, encompassing mouth was overwhelming.

“Sweetheart, I’m not going to last long,” he breathed.

Rey hummed as she lifted her face at the same exquisite pace, and Ben couldn’t help the moan that tore from his chest, nor the slight, stuttering jolt of his hips. She released him with a wet pop of her lips.

“So come,” she answered, licking her way back down the underside of his cock, hot breath clinging to his skin, “I’m not stopping until you do.”

He gasped as she continued lower to gather his balls into that heated mouth of hers and gently sucked. Ben closed his eyes with a shaking sigh, letting the pleasure lap at his senses; her response was to continue stroking his straining length, her hold on him rigid, her tongue curling and rolling him about in her mouth.

Ben could feel the steamroll of his orgasm approach, his balls tightening as her tongue played with them, his hips thrusting into her fist.

“Rey,” he warned, clenching her hair tighter, “I’m--”

She moved her lips away, guiding the tip of his cock into her open mouth. He couldn’t hold it in. Ben opened his eyes, voice a low growl as he burst, watching as he spurt come onto the flat of her pretty, pink tongue. Her lips closed around him as she swallowed, and Ben grunted, so sensitive that the luscious suction of her mouth bordered on painful.

Rey smiled up at him, smug in the aftermath of his climax. She placed a sloppy kiss onto his belly-button, then stood.

“Relax a bit, I’ll get dinner started.”

“We’ll order chinese,” he replied, freeing her hair from its tie. It fell limply to her shoulders, still damp from the bathwater. Ben had her just where he wanted her, and he wasn’t letting go anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so embarrassed lmao. Thanks for reading this sinful trash.


End file.
